


Love Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Sickness, Sweet, but not really, come on its not like you got nothing better to do, flu actually, hehe you'll get that later, i know it's long but read anyway, just a cold, lol anyway i hope you enjoy, not serious relax, yeah i know you dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot gets sick and Lapis takes care of her. Beware of fluff.





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/

Lapis was standing in the middle of her room, all her focus on the pile of dresses scattered on her bed.

Why, you might ask. The answer was simple and would come in the form of two words: Date night.

More specifically, date night with her dear Peri-baby.

It was a Friday late afternoon, the sun was going down on the state of Delmarva and the light was retreating to let way for the shadows to take over Beach City. Their home. The first stars were starting to appear as the incessant noise of the city became more prominent as it mingled with the loud sounds of the nocturnal life.

And like every Friday night, Lapis and her little blonde angel were heading out for a wonderful night of romance and enchantment. They had reservations at an extremely fancy restaurant that had opened recently, and the bluenette was so excited to take Peridot there. She was still obsessed on spoiling her, partly to make up for the messed up things she had done in the past (she couldn’t stand the thought of just admiring Peridot from the shadows so she took some, uhm, _drastic_ measures) but mostly because all she wanted was to show her how deeply she loved her any way she could.

Not that Peridot minded, of course. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved the attention.

Lapis snapped out of those thoughts when a sudden noise echoed the halls. It was just a small coughing, but easy to hear since her door was slightly open. She wouldn’t have thought much about it and just returned her attention to choosing a perfect garment for the night but the coughing continued, increasing in volume and frequency as well.

Peeking her head outside her door she quickly realized the source of the noise; it was coming from Peridot’s room. It had to, considering all the other rooms were deserted since half of the gang was either at their districts or downstairs watching the new Lion 2 Movie everybody was talking about.

She wasted no time on stepping in front of the door that hid the noises and knocked softly, receiving a weak ‘Hold on!’ from the other side, making it clear to the bluenette what was going on. Even if the unusually husky voice of her girlfriend hadn’t been a clue the muffled sneezes and groaning already gave it away.

‘I’m coming in.’ Opening the door the scene unraveled in front of her was enough to make her heart break a little.

There she was, the girl she had fallen head over heels for, the light of her life, her only reason to live, turned into a complete shivering mess. Her face was red, she had a clogged nose and could barely keep her eyes open.

‘L-lapis?’

‘Oh my God sweetie, you’re sick! How are you feeling?’ Lapis was soon kneeling next to the bed, eyes filled with worry as she put a hand over the blonde’s forehead to check her temperature. She was burning; she must have been at 101.4°F  _easy_! When did this happen?! How?! Why wasn’t she there to prevent it?!

The little woman spoke up, barely strong enough to support herself on her elbows as she gave her a weak smile. ‘I’m fine Honey, just a little tired that’s all. I just need to lay down for a bit and I’ll be okay!’

Her already unconvincing attempt to appear healthy was betrayed by more coughing and a double sneeze attack, which as much as Peridot hated having people pointing out it sounded like a kitty sneeze. It was adorable.

However, Lapis had far more important things to think about other than how cute her girlfriend was (and she was seriously frigging cute) as in how did this happen and why wasn’t she aware of it.

‘Princess, how long have you been in this state? This morning you were looking just fine…or maybe you didn’t really feel good?’ She stroke her pale cheek, her eyes filled with fondness and concern.

The blonde tried to sit down on the bed only to be stopped by her lover. ‘I was feeling well this morning, just had a slight headache so I took some medicine but it didn’t go away. I thought maybe I could sleep it off, I took a nap but I woke up feeling worse.’ She said between sniffles.

‘Oh my poor angel…’ She cupped her face with her tanned hands ‘It hurts so much seeing you like this. But don’t worry; I’ll take care of you. You’ll be feeling better soon, I promise.’

She kissed her forehead and started taking off the short girl’s clothes, since they were drenched in sweat and only made her quiver in her bed. She walked over the wardrobe to retrieve some clean pajamas for her but Peridot spoke up in protest.

‘Baby, I can’t stay in my sleepwear all day! We are having dinner tonight at that fancy place, ‘The Ziran’ remember?’

The Hawaiian didn’t have the heart to laugh at the fact the restaurant was actually named ‘The Siren’ or at how funny it was to hear a rough voice from such a tiny body so she just shook her head.

‘No sweetie, I’m sorry but I can’t let you go out like this. Tonight we are staying in and I’m making sure you stay in bed and recover.’

‘But Lapis!’ she whined, ‘I can’t be sick today! Tonight is date night! I refuse to let a little headache and some fever get in the way. Besides, I’m feeling better already! See?’ She tried -and failed-getting up on her feet, but the shakiness of her muscles stopped her from going far. Not to mention the bluenette that was immediately tucking her back in.

‘Now now, don’t be like that sweetie. The last thing we want is your cold getting worse.’

‘…Flu, actually.’ Peridot corrected sheepishly, her eyes looking down in admitted defeat.

Lapis just chuckled, god this woman was too cute for her own good.

For the next couple hours Lapis lived up to her promise of taking care of her tiny loving girlfriend. She made sure she stayed under the covers, fed her chicken soup (cooked by Pearl but still), kept her hydrated with plenty of orange juice and checked her temperature as in fear of it getting higher. Luckily it wasn’t the case, she had also given her plenty of medicine (not to mention her Nintendo DS) and the blonde seemed to be slightly better than before.

Once it was around 11:00 pm Lapis decided it was Peridot’s time to sleep. She took the console away –provoking a slight groan in her direction- and after fluffing up the pillows she looked down on her lover, just to see a small frown on her cute face.

‘Peri-baby? What’s wrong? Are you feeling down again?’

The pale girl just shook her head, refusing to look at her in the eye.  Even then the Hawaiian could feel it, her shiny emeralds were filled with sorrow and…guilt?

Finally the blonde let out a heavy sigh, ‘It’s just, Lapis I’m so sorry I ruined date night. I know you wanted to go try that fancy place with their fancy sea food but my stupid sickness ruined everything.’ She looked up at her with slightly wet eyes, ‘I’m sorry.’

Lapis stayed there for a moment, staring, frozen by the purity and love coming from the girl in front of her. The poor thing had been on the verge of fainting all day because of her fever and all she cared about was not upsetting the bluenette for having to cancel date night.

What had she ever done to deserve such a caring, wonderful woman in her life?

‘Shhhh, oh my beautiful angel’, Lapis sat down on the edge of the bed and held her tightly in her arms, ‘Please don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault, not in the slightest. And you didn’t ruin anything either. If I ever wanted to go to that place was only because I could go with you, because I could shower you with all the love I have to give, all the love I only feel for  _you_ , because that way I’d get to see your beautiful smile. I’m only happy if you’re happy my love. I don’t care where we are, I don’t care about nice cars, fancy meals or fancy things. The biggest luxury of them all is having you by my side.’

She felt tiny arms wrap even tighter around her, a quiet sniffle muffled by her shoulder. ‘I love you Lapis. I love you  _so much_.’

The bluenette leaned back a little so she was now facing her lover, whose eyes were a little glassy and wet, overflew with adoration.

‘I love you too. My beautiful princess.’ She inched closer aiming for soft lips but was stopped by her Peri’s little voice.

‘W-wait, I-I really want to kiss you too, but I don’t want you to catch my cold.’

Immediately after Lapis was already kissing her all over, their lips moving in perfect harmony once the blonde got over the initial shock and started kissing back. The tanned girl loved that feeling that only her lover could provoke in her, a mixture of explosions, heat and intensity and Peridot just  _melting_  at her touch, enjoying herself just as much as she was.

She pulled away reluctantly so and looked at her lover’s rosy red face, a smirk creeping into her features.

‘Flu, actually.’

The blonde just rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance, still flustered from the moment they just shared. Lapis just giggled, ‘And I rather take the risk than spend a day without your kiss.’

With the Greek girl still blushing from something other than the fever, she lay down beside her and held her in her arms, providing a comfortable sense of security for the shorter girl. They snuggled up to each other, trying to get as close as possible as their bodies irradiated heat under the covers and their heart beats started going at the same pace.

The last thing Lapis heard that night was her girlfriend’s gentle snoring. The last thing Peridot heard was sweet nothings in her ear, dished out in the hopes they follow her and reach her dreams.

She wouldn’t be surprised if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hoped you enjoyed!! That was a request from the dear author (that i should have uploaded here last week but i got lazy and way too forgetful) I'll upload a new fic chapter tonight so don't worry. Kisses!!


End file.
